


Want

by RoseLittleWood



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Bottom George Washington, M/M, Top Thomas Jefferson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 04:52:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12124929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseLittleWood/pseuds/RoseLittleWood
Summary: If there is anything I need to correct or if I need to tag someone/something, please tell me.





	Want

**Author's Note:**

> If there is anything I need to correct or if I need to tag someone/something, please tell me.

Thomas looked at the huge stack of papers he had to sign. He sighed, laying his head down. "I am not gonna get all of these signed by tomorrow." He sat up, rolling his shoulders, trying to get a knot out. "Dammit." He huffed in frustration.

 

He pushed the chair from the desk, standing up. The thought of signing so many papers made his head hurt. He jumped at the loud knock. "Why can't people knock properly?" He grumbled and opened the door.

"What?" He regrets the tone of his voice when he sees that it's George Washington standing there. The raised brow Washington gave caused Thomas to shake a bit. He loosens his tie, feeling hot all of a sudden. "H-Hello, sir." 

 

He smiles awkwardly, feeling small. "Jefferson, have you finished your revising on Madison's papers?" Washington's arms folded over his chest, face made of stone. "N-Not yet, sir." He gulps, trying to focus on his breathing.

"Well get it done. The deadline is tomorrow. Same with those papers I gave you to sign." Washington let his arms fall, signaling that he's about to leave. "Yes, sir."

 

He forced his voice to stay steady. Washington gave a nod, turning to go. "Don't forget." Washington let out his last warning before walking away. Jefferson felt his face heat up all of a sudden.

He blinked in confusion. 'Why do my cheeks burn?' He felt clarity when he found himself watching Washington's ass. It was huge. His face grew hotter when he watched Washington's ass jiggle with each step.

 

He felt his pants tighten, and his whole face blazed with the feeling of embarrassment as he looked down at his crotch. "Fuck." Thomas swallowed, trying to get rid of the huge lump in his throat. He closed the door, making sure to lock it. He slid to the floor, reaching down to his clothed erection.

 

He hissed in pleasure when his hand pressed against the bulge in his pants. He imagined Washington's ass. The way it jiggled, and the roundness of it. He started to rub against his covered cock, moaning softly. He thought of what Washington's bare ass would look like.

 

Tan and smooth. He took out his cock and began to stroke quickly, stifling his moans by biting his free hand. He thought about covering Washington's ass in oil. He thought of how Washington's hole would be tight and warm. 'God, I wanna fuck him...'

 

Thomas groaned lowly, stroking even quicker, flicking his wrist with each pump, making it harder to keep in his noises. 'Fuck, I'm close!' He thought about different ways of fucking Washington, feeling his orgasm build. His stomach was burning and his face was flaming. He thought about bending Washington over the desk, and then...

 

"God. Fucking. Dammit!' His orgasm raked over him, jerking his entire body. He saw white, sinking into his euphoria. He was blissed out, hunched over panting. "I want him..."


End file.
